


Night Sweats

by cisco_donovan



Series: T.R.A.M.P [4]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan
Summary: Will Vandom creeps into her mother's room late one night in an attempt to make her darkest dreams a reality.
Relationships: Susan Vandom/Will Vandom
Series: T.R.A.M.P [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Night Sweats

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of T.R.A.M.P (Tits Rectum Anus Mouth Pussy), a loosely connected series of stories set in the W.I.T.C.H universe, several years after the TV show. You don't need to read the other stories to follow this one (although if you dig this, you'll dig the rest)
> 
> This fan parody contains extreme sexual content, depicted in graphic detail, and quite frankly isn't suitable for viewing by anyone. You have been warned.
> 
> All characters are 18+ and are the property of Disney. I didn't create them and I don't make any money from them or this story.

"I had the weirdest dream last night - slurp" Will said, sucking on a Strawberry popsicle as she walked. "About mom."

"Oh yeah?" Irma replied. They walked down the Heatherfield streets together, heading home from a movie. The early summer evening was still warm, the popsicle cool against Will's tongue.

Irma smacked her sticky lips and tossed her popsicle stick into the bin, ice devoured.

"Uh-uh," Will slurped around the ice. "She, ah, well, we - slurp! - fucked."

"Oh my god, you kinky little slut!" Irma teased, giving Will a playful push on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Will laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Well, I can't blame ya," Irma said, sagely. "Your mom is a piece of ASS."

"Oh come on," Will said, pushing back at Irma.

"I ain't kidding. She's hot! I used to lie awake at those slumber parties, wondering what she wore to bed."

"Shut up."

"Black lace maybe? A saucy neglige? Maybe nothing at all?" Irma teased.

"Ok, ok!"

They walked in silence a moment. Will licked at her popsicle.

"You know," she began. "Maybe you weren't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you notice Taranee last week, when she offered mom those cookies?"

"Oh, yeah," Irma sighed. "Well, you know Taranee. She'd fuck anything with an asshole."

"Wait, so you're saying my mom is just an asshole?"

"No," Irma stopped and took Will by the hands. "I'm just saying your mom's cute. We all used to fantasize about her when we were kids. There's no shame in you doing it, too."

Irma gently took hold of Will's hand, bringing the popsicle towards her mouth while holding Will's gaze.

"And if I were you, I'd totally fuck her," she said, then pushed the popsicle slowly into her mouth.

*

Will tossed and turned. She looked at the alarm clock, glowing green by the side of her bed. 

2am.

"Don't blame me," the alarm clock said.

"Shut up," Will said, rolling over. Sometimes her ability to talk to machines could be a real pain in the butt.

She wondered if her mom was still awake. If she slept naked. She thought about Susan's tall, slim body, her long blue-black hair tumbling over her shoulders-

Stop it. Will thought. Just fucking stop it.

She rolled over. She buried her head under the pillow. But when she closed her eyes, she pictured her mom lounging on her bed, black lace decorating her voluptuous body, nipples straining against the fabric.

Irma's words rang through her head.

"If I were you, I'd totally fuck her."

Will sighed. She brushed a hand under her thin tank top and absent mindedly rubbed at a nipple. She wondered what her mom's nipples tasted like.

No, she thought. Then, yes.

Fuck it. Just a peek.

Will slipped out of bed. The night was warm and sticky, Will didn't bother to put pants on. She hesitated by her phone, then picked it up and slipped out the door. She tiptoed down the corridor to her mom's door.

She stared at it for moment. Then, taking a deep breath, gently pressed the handle down and pushed the door open.

Susan lay face down on the bed, sheets tangled lightly around her legs, covering her butt and the small of her back. Her blue-black hair flowed over her bare back.

Will stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching from a distance. Her mom didn't stir.

As if hypnotised - helpless despite the voices at the back of her head telling her no, no - Will crossed the room and sat gently by the side of the bed. She held her breath - but Susan lay still.

Will unlocked her camera and winced as blue-white light filled the room. She quickly turned the brightness down - her mom hadn't noticed. She'd always slept deeply after a glass of wine - back when she was sixteen, Will would offer her mom an extra glass before bedtime, then sneak out of the house while she slept it off.

Moving slowly, Will tested the camera in the dark. She took a couple of shots of her mom's smooth white shoulders, her dark hair, a close-up of her pretty sleeping face. She moved down the bed, where her feet poked out, and took a picture of those. Then she moved around the far side, where Susan twisted slightly, her arms spread out under the pillow.

Will took a few shots of her mom's face from this angle, then moved the camera down her body, capturing the light line of her back and side, the curve of her breast as it pressed into the mattress.

She ran a hand through Susan's hair, feeling the soft darkness against her skin.

Taking a nervous breath, she gently brushed Susan's hair away from back, over her lily-white shoulder to splay out across the pillows. Susan stirred and Will's hand snapped back - but her mom stayed sleeping deeply.

Will traced a finger in a small circle around Susan's shoulder, cool and soft to touch. She felt around the edge of the shoulder blade, feeling the bone beneath, teasing the ridge of skin. 

Butterlies filled her stomach.

Will lay down on the bed, facing her mom, stretching herself out alongside her. She gently placed the palm of her hand on Susan's cheek, stroking softly with her thumb, then teasing it over her lips. They felt soft to touch, but dry against her skin.

Bringing her hand to her mouth, she licked her fingertip, wetting it, then brought it to Susan's lips again. She gently ran the wet finger over her lips - soft, sensual. Susan stirred. Will froze a moment - and when her mom lay still, brought her finger to Susan's mouth again.

This time she teased the finger between her lips. Susan opened them sightly, relaxing her jaw, welcoming. Will pulled the lower lip down slightly, tracing the finger along the wet inner edge, brushing across her teeth, her gums. She hooked the finger into the corner of Susan's mouth, pulling gently against her cheek.

Will softly squeezed Susan's cheeks, pursing her lips, pushing them open.

Susan moaned slightly, relaxed her jaw more. A little drool slipped out of the corner of her lips, wetting the pillow. Curious, cautious, Will teased around Susans's lips, running in a slow circle, and again, then pushed her finger between her teeth to brush against her tongue.

Susan sucked softly, instinctlively, at the finger. Pleasure fired through Will, a shiver of electricity. She gasped.

Will withdrew her finger, teasing Susan's lips again. Susan stirred happily, but didn't move.

Will pulled of her pyjama tank top, exposing her tiny breasts and taught stomach to the night air. She shifted up the bed and leaned her chest into Susan's face, pushing her hard little nipple against Susan's mouth. She circled it around, brushing Susan's lips. She squeezed her own breast, pushing the nipple out, pushing against Susan's mouth, between her lips.

Reaching out across the bed, Will picked up her phone and took some pictures of her nipple against her mom's lips. She pushed her breast up against the lip, hooking the nipple inside, opening Susan's mouth.

Susan's lips closed around Will's nipple. Pleasure shivered and rippled through Will again. She took another picture and threw the phone aside, pressing herself into her mom. She pulled her nipple free and rubbed herself against Susan's mouth in wider movements, brushing across her face, her nose, her cheeks.

Susan started, threatening to wake up. Will froze, breathing heavily, and slowly stroked Susan's hair. She scrunched her lips, shuffled, then rolled over, away from Will, lying on her front at a slight angle.

Will pressed her body against Susan's back. She stroked her mom's shoulder again. She brushed the thick black hair back, revealing the gentle curve of her spine. She slowly ran her finger down the crease, feeling the ridges of spine. Her finger moved down, down to her hips, pushing away the sheet, revealing the hem of her black lace panties.

Will shifted down the bed, leaning in to Susan's waist. She carefully lifted the covers and draped them away, revealing Susan's beautiful round butt, her long slender legs. She felt for her phone took another picture.

She couldn't resist the temptation to slip the tip of a finger under the hem, feeling the panties pull her finger against Susan's hips. She slowly ran her finger below the hem along Susan's tailbone.

She pulled her finger out gently, the panties snapping back against Susan's warm skin. Then she moved her finger down to Susan's buttock, edging her fingernail under the lace, feeling the super soft skin of Susan's butt. Again she teased her finger along and under the line of the black panties, teasing down the length of Susan's supple butt.

Will breathed heavily and bit her lip.

Susan continued to lay still, so Will placed her hand on her ass, squeezing softly against the lace. 

"Oh my god," Will breathed. She slipped one hand under the panties, feeling the cool skin of Susan's butt, running slowly across the curve. So soft, so firm.

She pulled her hand free, then leaned in to Susan's butt. She brought her nose between the top of Susan's thighs and sniffed - smelling the lightest, sweetest scent of her sex.

Carefully, Will lifted and pulled the edge of Susan's panties, pulling them to the side, revealing the dark skin of Susan's pussy. 

It glistened ever so slightly in the gloom.

Will licked her lips. She leaned in close and sniffed, breathing in the smell of her mom's pussy. She pulled the panties tight to the side, then with her other hand, gently teased Susan's buttcheek wider.

Will gazed over the shadow of her mom's asshole, delighting at the sight of it. She adjusted her grip so that she could tease apart her mom's buttchecks with one hand, then picked up her phone and took more pictures.

Susan groaned softly. Will froze, but her mom didn't move.

Will put down the phone and leaned in closer. She held her mom's panties back and reached out with her index finger, into the deep shadow between her cheeks. She teased it gently across Susan's asshole, and was rewarded with another soft groan.

Would you fuck my mom's asshole, Irma? Will thought to herself, and realised that she probably would. How could anyone resist?

Will couldn't help herself. Slowly she pushed her fingertip into her mom's asshole. It slipped in easily, biting around Will's finger. It almost seemed to pull her deeper - and Will relented with a shudder, pushing her finger down into her mom's rectum.

"Oh yeah," Will whispered. "Fuck."

Susan pushed back instinctively into Will's hand, moaning softly. Will released Susan's panties, feeling them press against her index finger. She climbed carefully over the bed to kneel between Susan's thighs. Her thumb brushed down Susan's wet pussy as she twisted over in the darkness.

While Will pushed her finger into her mom's asshole, she leaned forward, bringing her head over her butt to the bottom of Susan's spine. She kissed the skin softly, then again, then moved up her back a little and kissed again.

Susan moaned and squirmed, pushing back against Will's finger.

Smiling, Will opened her lips and stuck her tongue out, pressing against the base of Susan's back. Then she slowly herself pushed upwards, licking against Susan's spine, dragging her tongue softly over the gentle ridges, letting herself drool and salivate as she made her way up Susan's body.

Her tongue ran up between Susan's shoulder blades. Her finger pressed deeper into Susan's asshole. Susan pushed back against the motion, moaning, grinding her hips against Will's hand.

Will brought her head up, keeping her mouth open and her tongue out, watching a thin strand of saliva fall from the tip of her tongue and between Susan's shoulder blades.

Then Will moved back down Susan's body and licked up Susan's spine, more quickly now, harder, pushing her tongue flat against her skin. Susan pushed her back into the motion as Will moved up between her shoulders.

She did it again, licking up Susan's lower back. Susan pushed back into the motion, pressing her shoulder's into Will's face.

"Ooooh," Susan gasped as Will brought her head free of Susan's shoulders. She looked down to see Susan's white back glistening with a thin line of sweat. She wiggled her finger in her mom's butt, pushing it deeper.

Susan lifted her head groggily. She opened her lips but before she could say anything, Will wrapped a hand around her mouth, pushing her fingers inside, pressing down against her tongue.

Susan instinctively sucked at Will's fingers. Will's whole body tingled from the sensation.

Will pulled her hand free and pushed Susan back down into the pillow. Will traced her hand down Susan's back and onto her butt, pulling her cheeks open around her inserted finger. Will brought her head closer, resting it on the small of Susan's back, watching her fingers work her mom's anus.

She pushed her own ass up into the air, stretching out her pussy lips, feeling herself get wetter against her panties.

"Will?" Susan cried, lifting her head up. "Is that you?"

Keeping a finger locked in her mom's asshole, Will raised one leg over Susan's head, straddling her backwards, before sitting down on her mom's head. She felt her wet pussy slide against her mom's hair as she pushed her down into the pillow. Susan struggled weakly, her cries muffled by the pillow, but Will held her firm.

She shifted her legs to pin down Susan's arms, then leaned forward over Susan's body, her nippes brushing against Susan's back, feeling her hot skin. Susan leaned her head back, breathing deeply, pushing into Will's pussy, grinding her head against it as she writhed.

With Susan pinned in place, Will focused again on her asshole. With two hands pulling her mom's buttcheeks open, two index fingers plunged in and out of her anus.

"Do you like this, mom?" Will said, leading in close to Susan's butt, feeling her moms anus tighten around her fingers. "Do you like me fucking your ass?"

"Fuck!" Susan gasped, her hands fripping the bedsheets. Will pushed backwards with her hips, pushing Susan down into the pillow again.

"Thought so," Will breathed, stretching her mom's tight hole open, peering into the reddish darkness.

She popped her fingers of out Susan's butthole and slid them down along her wet pussy, feeling the folds of skin slip beneath her, reaching right around to the short hairs. Will rubbed across Susan's clit, feeling the nub beneath her fingers, feeling Susan tremble and shudder in response beneath her.

Will kept pushing and probing and rubbing as Susan groaned. She felt the desire inside her grow stronger, filling her stomach. She pushed her fingers deep as she could into Susan's ass, listening to her mom moan, feeling the pressure as her tight anus bit into her fingers. She watched as they turned white, blood draining from them, while her mom's anus got wider, redder.

A strange sort of rage filled Will, fuelled by lust, by the forbidden, by years of pent-up desire, by the heat of the night, by Irma's whispers, by her mom's body. She tore her fingers from Susan's, slapped her palms hard on her ass. Susan whelped in surprise, pain and pleasure. Will sat up and twisted around, reaching her hands around Susan's head and forcing her fingers inside her cheeks, pulling her head back, her lips wide.

Will leaned over her mom's head, distorting her mouth, probing roughy with her fingers, pulling her cheeks apart. Susan gagged and spluttered, half-asleep and delerious with pleasure.

"Are you a slut, mom?" Will said, stretching Susan's mouth open. "Are you a filthy fucking slut?"

Susan didn't reply, firing the rage in Will's belly, the moistness between her legs.

Will stood up, pulling Susan's roughly upwards. Susan pushed herself up with a moan, following Will's movement, raising her body above the bed. Will pulled her fingers free, grabbed her mom by the shoulders, and pulled her to one side, flipping her over on to her back.

Will kneeled down as her mom lay on her back beneath her, eyes wide, sweat covering her body, her large breasts heaving as she breathed heavily.

"Will-" she started - but Will cut her off by shoving three fingers into her mouth and pressing down. Susan gagged and convulsed beneath Will.

Kneeling off-balance, Will pulled her wet panties down over one knee, then the other, while running her fingers in Susan's mouth. She tore her panties free then sat down on her mom's pelvis. Leaning forward, putting her nose right up against her mother's, feeling the heat of her breath, Will pushed her soaked panties into Susan's mouth, drawing her fingers free at the same time.

"Shut up, mom," Will said, putting a hand over Susan's mouth.

She moved her hands down Susan's body, feeling the soft rise of her breasts.

"Fuck," Will whispered. She'd always been jealous of her mom's beautiful large, curved breasts, of the cleavage she'd just casually expose, of her voluptuous feminine form.

Now those breasts lay beneath her palms, filling her hands. The nipples which she'd occasionally see poking through a thin top now rolled between her fingertips, hard and soft at the same time.

Susan spat the panties over her mouth, and pulled Will's head into her breasts. Will squeezed, pinching the soft flesh, rolled her tongue across the nipple, then clamped her lips around it. She sucked and squeezed her mom's tit, letting it fill her mouth, cramming as much as she could. Susan moaned softly and writhed against her, pulling her head closer to her breast.

Will released her mom's breast and let it slide out of her mouth, then licked her tongue down into the gap between her tits. She licked and slathered around the hard flesh of her chest, pressing her boobs against her cheeks. Then she rolled up and sucked deeply on the other tit, lashing her tongue around.

She leaned back for breath, then slowly spat her thick, white saliva over her mom's tits. She looked up into her mom's eyes. Susan gazed back warmly, eyes full of lust. She squeezed her tits together and pushed them up. Will dove down again on the nipples, sucking and moaning.

Will snaked a hand down over her mom's taught body, over the gentle rise of her tummy, down her pelvis, into the short ruff of public hair. She ran two fingers down her mom's slit, feeling her wetness, inviting her in. Susan gasped as she obliged, slipping two fingers into her mum's pussy. Warm and wet and tight, her mom closed up around her hand, absorbing her, drawing her deeper.

Will began to pump her fingers while sucking against Susan's tits. She rubbed a thumb against Susan's wet clit, feeling her mom tremble and shake in response.

She pushed herself upwards, leaning over her mom, slipping an extra finger inside her, Susan's back arched as Will pushed deeper inside, pressing down on her clit. Her spare hand pushed down on her pelvis, them rubbed hard over her tummy, across her wet titties, over her chest, up to her neck.

Susan threw her head back against the bed as Will pleasured her, working her fingers faster and deeper, a wet _thup thup thup_ noise sloshing around her hand. Will wrapped her spare hand around Susan's neck and leaned into it, feeling the muscle tense up around her. Susan's face slowly reddened, her eyes closed in pleasure. She bit her lip in ecstasy.

Will released the pressure on Susan's neck and she breathed in deeply. Then Will leaned forward, licking all the way up Susan's body, along her neck. Susan leaned into the movement, pulling Will's head closer. 

She pulled her fingers free of her mom's pussy and brought her glistening hand up to Susan's lips, then thrust her fingers inside her mouth. Susan gagged, her eyes rolling back as four fingers pressed into her mouth.

"You like tasting your pussy?" Will breathed.

Susan nodded, sucking hard on Will's fingers.

Will pulled Susan's mouth open with one hand, then with the other reached in and pulled out her tongue. Susan moaned as Will stretched her tongue out, then closed her lips around it. Will sucked on her mom's tongue, pulling it longer, stretching it out of her mouth, while she gasped in surprise.

Then Will's hand found her mom's pussy again. She shook her fingers qiuckly against her clit, shaking from side to side, rubbing vigorously against it. Susan convulsed, grinding against Will's palm. She threw her head back and shrieked.

Will worked her hand faster, harder. She kneaded her mom's tits with her spare hand, then pressed down her navel.

"Yes! Yes!" Susan gasped, then shook. She put her hands on her head and arched backwards, pressing her body into Will's, stretching herself as her daughter ravaged her pussy - then exploded, squirting liquid out across the bed, across Will, splashing against her tight stomach.

Susan collapsed into the bed. Will lay down beside her, rubbing her soaked hand around Susan's lips, pressing fingers into her mouth. Susan moaned and sucked the fingers deeply.

"Fuck me, Will," Susan breathed when her breath returned. "I don't whether to ground you or reward you."

Will licked her fingers clean.

"Maybe you can thank me later," she said, then rolled out of bed. She picked up her phone with a trembling hand and, while Susan lay with her eyes closed, took a couple of photos of her mom's naked, wet body. Then she slipped out without a word, closing the door behind her.

Will stumbled back into her room and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. She ran a hand over her hard naked body, feeling the wetness of her pussy, the hardness of her stomach, her nipples. She sucked her finger again.

She felt alive, electric, full of fire.

She unlocked her phone and flicked through the pictures of her mom, stroking her pussy as she did so. She sent the last picture of Susan's glistening, naked body to Irma.

Will dropped her phone on the bed, spread her legs, and started to rub vigorously against her clit. She shuddered and trembled, shoved a hand in her mouth to suppress her screams, then relaxed as she came.

Finally, Will fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.


End file.
